maraya_and_friendsfandomcom-20200214-history
Maraya and Friends 90's
Description "Maraya and Friends 90's" is a show about Maraya's family. This show takes viewers in the 90's because you can notice the character Maraya's design and other character's designs. The show usually takes place at Maraya's house, or the town. Here are some characters that appear in the series: Main Characters Maraya The youngest member of the family. She is Haley's younger 6-year-old sister and is the main protagonist of the series. Maraya lives in the town in the World of Georgia and in a little yellow house with her family. Her family members are her sister, Haley, her dad, also known as Daddy, and his son, Italy. They also live with her. She is 6 years old and has four long strands of brown hair with bangs. She also has black eyes with eyelashes. Her helper is Italy. Haley Maraya's older 8-year-old sister. She is 8 years old and lives in the World of Georgia. She is also easier, while her little sister, Maraya, is harder and more picky than her. She has short, shoulder-length hair with black eyes and eyelashes. In season 1, her hair is scattered but in seasons 2 and 3, her hair is longer and straighter. She likes to play on the computer and listen to music. Daddy Maraya and Haley's dad. He is the oldest and tallest of the family. He is 35 years old, has short brown hair, and wears a dark blue hat on his head. In the first episode, he didn't even wear his hat but in the rest of the episodes, he did. It seems that Daddy has a son named Italy, which is also Maraya's helper. Daddy loves to clean which makes Maraya say "What are you doing, Daddy?" After that he says "I'm cleaning!" His friends include Debbie and Jamie. Italy He is a sweet and handsome 20-year-old man who is Maraya's helper and is Daddy's son. He is the only human in the family and wears clothes. He mostly wears a black shirt, a pair of blue pants, and a matching tie. Italy is seen to be smart and helpful, and is full of meanings. It seems that Italy likes to hum tunes and talk whenever he feels like doing it. He also has auburn hair with a curl on the left side on his head. With his sweetness and handsomeness, he is definitely Maraya's best friend. Synopsis In about every episode, Maraya greets the viewers and tells them that the birds are chirping, the sun is shining, and there isn't a single cloud in the sky. And then she asks what her family is doing today. Usually the episodes have problem solving in them and lots of using their imaginations (just like all the other series). Then after the problem is solved, sometimes Maraya learns a lesson. Trivia * There's another "Maraya and Friends 90's" series too, but in the second one, Italy is gone and Maraya now has a different helper. Category:Maraya and Friends 90's Category:List of "Maraya and Friends" Series